Worth Fighting For
by socialphobia
Summary: Hermione wants to fix Ron. But how is she supposed to do that, when Ron doesn't even know how to fix himself?


_Hi! I'm a big fan of Hermione and Ron, and I also really likes the "darker" version of Harry Potter and what happened after. This novel is quiet sexual, so its rated M because of that. And once again, I'm Swedish so English isn't my first language and I wrote this when I was hungover soooo... Don't be too harsh! Hopefully you will like it though :), and if please listen to Chimes & Bells while you read it, preferably Do the Right (.com/watch?v=wlRks17p31E), I think it reall fits with the overall feeling of this novel. Aaand... Yeah! Enjoy :)_

**_I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._**

* * *

**Worth Fighting For**

Ron stood in the middle of Fred and Georges old room in the Burrow. He stood in front of the window, looking down at the party going on in the back yard. The yard had been lit by thousands of candles and light chains. In the middle of the yard there had been placed a long table on which there was hundreds of plates containing profs of Mrs. Weaslys excellent cooking skills. Around the table Ron could see Harry, who smiled big. Ron was happy for Harry. He finally could settle down and live the life he deserved now that Voldemort was gone. Ron just wished he could do the same.

Even though Ron was extremely happy that the dark lord had been defeated, he felt empty. Too many good people had died for them just to sit down and celebrate it with some cake and honey beer. There was something missing and Ron hated the way that everybody ignored it. Life shouldn't go on that easy.

At the other side of the table, Ron could see his father, talking loudly with Percy and made his best to keep a good face. Ron knew how much his father hurt. He could hear him crying in the middle of the night and sometimes he would scream after Fred in his sleep. Next to Mr. Weasly sat George. He stared blindly out in the open air, looking completely lost without Fred by his side. Ron was convinced that George would never be the same, ever again.

Ron pulled himself away from the window and turned around. He was suppose to get more honey beer from the cellar, but that was almost fifteen minutes ago. He felt that he had endured everything he was supposed to and he couldn't bring himself to go out there again. Not yet anyway. Instead he sat down on George bed and looked at Fred's. It was untouched, the blankets were all a mess, there was ruined school books underneath it and the nightstand was covered with different kind of objects from their magic shop.

Ron covered his face in his hands and tried to tell himself that all those good people, including Fred, died for a purpose. But he couldn't bring himself to think that the party, or letting his life go on like nothing happened, wasn't a spit in their faces.

Suddenly Ron heard footsteps coming through the hall outside of the room and he hurried to look up from his hands. He looked at the door when it opened and smiled a vague smile when he saw Hermione. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white, loose blouse that made her eyes pop. She had gathered her long brown hair in a thick braid that rested at her right shoulder, but some strands of hair had escaped and framed her face beautifully.

"Oh, I was looking for you." she said and looked around the room, her eyes stopped at Fred's bed for a couple of seconds before she returned them to Ron. "We started to get worried... You were suppose to get the beer for like..."

"I know." Ron stopped her and ran his fingers through his bright red hair. "I just..."

But Ron couldn't find anything to say that would explain why he sat inside that room. He couldn't say that he got lost, because it was his childhood house, and he couldn't say that he just wanted to rest for bit, because it wasn't his room. He could say that he missed Fred, which he did like crazy, but he didn't want anymore of Hermione's pity. Fortunately, Hermione didn't seem to care why he was there. She walked into the room and stopped in front of the window.

"If you don't want to go back, we don't have to." Ron loved that she said we, he had wanted every little alone time with her he could get after their first kiss. And even though he understood, he hated that she wanted to spend so much time with her own family instead of him. He needed her, because the only times he didn't feel like he was shattered was when he was with she. Hermione turned away from the window and sat down next to Ron. She placed her arms behind her and leaned back while her eyes studied the room. There was a long silence between them but for the first time Ron didn't feel the need to force something stupid to say to kill it.

"I know your sad, Ron." Hermione finally said as she looked up in his face. "... Its okay to be sad, you know that right?"

Ron didn't want to answer and when Hermione realized that, she reached to grab his one hand. She hugged it with hers. Ron looked at their hands and felt a jolt of vibration move through his arms and make its way to his stomach. He nodded slowly and looked at her.

"It's okay..." Hermione said and looked into Ron's eyes. She hugged his hand tightly and all of a sudden, Ron couldn't keep it in any longer. He felt his eyes overflow and tears started rolling down his cheeks. It was everything but okay. Thorough all of his life Ron had learned that crying in front of a girl really wasn't that sexy or manly. A good guy should be strong and leave the crying to the girls. But when he felt Hermione's hand over his he couldn't bare himself to stop. He burred his face in his other hand and stubbornly dried his tears away. He felt his cheeks getting warm and he knew that he was blushing.

"I'm sorry.. I.. I'll be okay." he managed to say before he felt Hermione moving closer and all of sudden her lips were pressing onto his. Ron let out a small, surprised gasp before he turned his head closer to hers and kissed her again. He felt her hand on his shoulder and he reached out to grasp her waist. They had done this before, often behind Harry's back. Kissing was something they were used to, but when Ron felt Hermione's other hand move down to the edge of his pants he started blushing again. He felt his stomach tighten and that familiar feeling made its way down between his legs, but he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. She was so good at this.

He felt her unbutton his trousers and her lips move to his neck. Ron stared over to the window, he could see the top of one of the big trees outside, it was lightened by all of the thousand candles under it, and if he listened closely he could hear everybody laughing and talking downstairs. Hermione pushed herself onto the floor, in front of him as she got his pants opened. Ron looked down at her. They had been friends forever and even though he had wanted her for such a long time, it felt weird.

"... Hermione, maybe we shouldn't..." Ron tried, even though every bit of his body felt otherwise. Hermione looked into his blue eyes with her big brown ones. The braid on her head had started getting loose and more strands of hair framed her face. She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I just want to fix you, Ron..." she said and started unbuttoning his shirt. Ron wrinkled his forehead and looked worried. She just wanted to fix him. But how was that possible when not even Ron knew how to fix himself?

"I'm not sure... You can." he forced himself to say and stared into her eyes. She was so beautiful. Hermione didn't answer even though Ron knew what she was thinking, she wasn't going to stop trying, that wouldn't be the Hermione he knew. So she let down her braid and shook her head so that the brown hair laid softly on her shoulders before she opened her shirt and let it fall to the floor. Ron examined her body with his eyes and felt his own body wanting her even more. He moved closer and placed one hand on her cheek to pull her against him as he kissed her again.

He moved his hand over her body again, feeling every bit of her back and side. He loved her skin and how it felt when he touched it. Hermione pulled his shirt of his shoulders and climbed up in his lap. The kisses got more intense, and Ron could feel himself getting hard. Ron unhooked Hermione's bra and helped her out of it, before he reached forward to kiss her pink nipples. He could hear Hermione let out a vague moan, before he kissed her lips again.

Their hands was all over each other and it wasn't soon until Ron laid on his back, with Hermione straddling him. Hermione had gotten out of her jeans and helped Ron out of his, and as she leaned forward to kiss his neck, Ron slipped her panties down. They had never gotten this far, but it wasn't feeling weird or unusual anymore. It was like their bodies were programmed for each other and everything felt so natural and real.

When Ron slipped inside her, he felt closer to her than he ever had. Hermione's hand rested on his shoulders and he could feel her nails digging into his skin. And for a second he got scared that he hurt her. But when he asked "Does it hurt?" and Hermione shook her head and started moving over him, all he could think about was how great it felt.

Suddenly the room was filled with moans and heavy breathing. Ron tried to be quiet in case someone would come in and he did his best not to think what George would do if he found them in his bed. His hands was on her hips, helping her to move up and down. Once in a while Hermione would bent down and kiss his lips and all of the time there eyes were glued to each others. He felt as if she was a part of him, and he was a part of her.

Ron would have love to say that it lasted forever, but it didn't. It was over pretty much as fast at it had happened, but it didn't matter. Hermione laid down next to him and Ron pulled a blanket over their naked bodies before he put his arm around her. She smiled, and kissed him on his chin.

"George is gonna kill me." Ron said and Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, he probably will." she said and turned around to her side. She laid one arm around him and leaned her cheek at his chest, with her ear over his heart. She closed her eyes.

There was a long silence and Ron was worried that she would fall asleep. He didn't want this feeling to end, not right now. So instead he said:

"Do you think that maybe..." but he regretted it, because what he was going to say would sound so silly. "Or.. No, it wasn't anything."

"No tell me." Hermione raised her head and looked into his face, which just made it more uncomfortable to continue. But Ron cleared his throat and did it anyway:

"Do you think that maybe someday... We... Could get married and stuff?" if it wasn't because of Hermione's big smile, Ron would never have continued after she laid her head on his chest again. "And get kids... Like... Maybe three? One girl, two boys... We could live in Hogsmead and the kids can go to Hogwarts. Maybe we even could get a dog, I mean, if Crookshanks wouldn't disagree of course."

Hermione touched his skin, making small circles right above his right nipple, he could feel her smile against his chest, but she didn't say anything so Ron continued nervously.

"Or maybe not. I mean... No, its stupid." he said and shook his head, staring up at the ceiling. "It really is. Forget I said anything."

First now, Hermione lifted her head and looked at him. She was smiling big and moved forward to kiss him.

"It isn't stupid at all, Ron..." she said. "I would love to marry you and live in Hogsmead with you, and get children with you and watch them go to Hogwarts. I would even love to get a dog with you." Now it was Ron's turn to smile big, and he pulled her closer to kiss her again.

Outside he could hear people laughing and for once in a very long time, Ron actually felt that there was something worth fighting for.

**The End.**


End file.
